This invention relates to the controlled removal of parts from a mold, and, more particularly, to the precision seizure and transport of molded structures at the end of the molding cycle.
In the molding of structures, for example by injection molding, thermoplastic material is forced into patterned recesses of a separable mold. After the material has been injected into the recesses, the sections of the mold are separated and ejector pins are operated to force the molded structure from the recesses of the mold. In some molding operations, the ejector pins are not used in completely freeing the structure from the mold.
Accordingly, to assure the complete removal of molded structures, it is possible to employ a device which is synchronized with the operation of the machine and seizes the structure from the mold at the end of each molding cycle. The typical parts remover is mounted at the top of one of the sections and includes a member that is moved downwardly into contact with the parts when the mold separates.
Conventional removal devices are complex and intricate. The use of the downwardly moving member usually adds significant bulk. In addition the need for bringing the member into contact with the parts adds an extra dimension of complexity to the machine.
Because of the intricacy, complexity and cost of typical removal equipment, the removal in many installations takes place manually with the operator reaching into the opening between mold portions. This is, of course, objectionable because of the hazards presented to the operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the removal of molded structures from mold cavities at the end of each molding cycle. A related object is to simplify the removal procedure.
Another object of the invention is to significantly reduce the complexity and cumbersomeness of current machinery used in the removal of molded structures from mold cavities. A related object is to eliminate the need for complex controls in order to bring a removal member into precise position for mold entry.
A further object of the invention is to achieve the removal of molded parts without requiring manual intervention while not significantly adding to the complexity of the molding operation.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate pneumatic and hydraulic operating lines in the removal of molded structures from mold cavities. A related object is to provide for the removal of molded objects from mold cavities with a system that functions entirely on a mechanical basis.
Yet another object of the invention is to achieve the removal of molded structures from mold cavities without affecting the molding cycle type. A related object is to operate a removal mechanism entirely from the opening and closing action of the associated molding machine.